Lost in Love
Prologue A small grey she-cat crouched at the edge of the border between her own territory and the Clan called RiverClan’s territory. A small grey and white pointed tabby was dangling from her jaw, the kitten’s mews sounding throughout the night. Slowly, the grey cat began to pad through the Clan’s territory, hoping she would not be caught. Her plans were clear in her mind, as it was a fairly new one. The grey cat would drop her kitten into the Clan’s nursery, and flee, as she was too weak to care for her own kit. Flinching as she stepped on a branch, the grey she-cat realized that the camp was now in sight, and sped up the slightest bit. Big mistake, she realized, as a growl sounded through the area. “Who are you,” began the voice. It belonged to someone who was rather young, and was a tom. “And why are you in RiverClan’s territory.” The tom was behind her, and the grey cat set down the kitten, quickly, yet gently. “My name,” began the she-cat. “Is Turquoise. I have travelled into your Clan’s territory to ask you for one favor, though I know you have every right to refuse.” The she-cat turned around, and her blue eyes flashed in the moonlight. “What is the favor you need - name it before I get impatient.” The she-cat nudged the kit in front of her towards the tom. “Please...would you take care of her? I am physically unable to, but I can’t just leave her to fend for herself - not this young.” The tom stared at Turquoise suspiciously, before straightening up and looking at the kitten. “What do you mean by physically unable?” Turquoise breathed heavily before stepping into the moonlight that was shining through the branches of the trees. Her eyes had a gaunt look that was quite frightening when in the dark of night, and her ribs were clearly visible, especially now, since the rain had started, through her pelt.. She bore scars, and her ears were horribly shredded. One of her front paws seemed out of place, which explained her limp. There was one mark that stood out above all, though, and it was carved into her haunch, a simple 'x' shape that would mean nothing to anyone else. He narrowed his eyes but was snapped out of it in a minute. The tom’s ears pricked as leaves began rustling, and thunder began rolling. Neither the loner nor kit deserved to be stuck out in a storm, and he sighed. “I suppose you both could rest in the medicine den for the night. Then if you feel up to it, you can go, and we will fulfill your favor. By the way, my name is Thornheart.” The tom led Turquoise and the kit towards the camp, and they soon reached it, after minutes of coaxing the loner into letting Thornheart carry the kit so she could limp easier. “You both wait here,” he whispered as they approached the medicine cat’s den. The tom disappeared into the den, and there were a few furious whispers, most likely coming from the medicine cat. Turquoise let out a soft moan, and her knees buckled, as she had been standing so long, causing her to collapse on the ground just as the two Clan cats exited the stone den. “Let me see,” grumbled the newer cat, which Turquoise presumed to be the medicine cat. “I had prophecy of a great new cat but she doesn’t seem to be getting anywhere with her life that could make her great...” “There’s a kit,” Thornheart hissed in her ear, which caused the medicine cat to whip her head around, finding the kit in an instant. Her eyes gleamed as she spotted the kit and she whispered. “Dear StarClan...it’s her.” Category:Twilight's FanFiction Stuff Category:Twi’s Short Stories Category:Fanfiction